A New Love
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: AU. After wrestlemania 22, Chris Jericho is left heartbroken by Trish Stratus, so Christian decides to help him feel better. Christicho. M/M slash, lemons, male on male. R&R if you like


**A/N: Well, it's my first Christicho fic up here. There needs to be more of it. D: I've had this idea in my head for ages, but I never really bothered to type it up…but I've had a lot of time on my hands as of lately, so I was able to. It's AU. I mixed the feud between them with the storyline that started at WM22 and made it so that Chris really did have feelings for Trish and that Trish really had a thing for Christian. (Lol) But, instead of Christian liking Trish, he doesn't instead he like Chris ;D. This is in Christian's Pov. So, as I usually say…Please, enjoy~**

"Chris, are you gonna be okay?" I asked you as we had just finished our match together at WrestleMania 22. You had a look of absolute confusion, sadness, and anger on your face as you nodded at me.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine, Christian..I..I just…"

I could tell that you were seconds away from crying. I felt awful about what had happened. After our match, Trish had came right up to me and asked me out on a date, right in front of your face. And she was well aware of the feelings that you had for her in and out of the ring ever since you two had started working together more, but she didn't care. She had started flirting with me after the match I had with her and I politely asked her to stop, especially since I knew how you felt about her for so long. But, she didn't. She kept on with it and then tonight she went over the edge with it.

"Chris, are you sure?"

"God, Christian, I just said that I'm gonna be fine… All that happened was that Trish asked you out in front of me…After I was so nice and caring to her a-and after I gave her a-all of the g-gifts…and after….after I told her that I loved her!"

You sobbed and I went over to you and hugged you. I had no idea that you had told her that.

"Chris, Chris…Calm down, it'll be okay…."

"No, it won't….! I loved her, Christian! And she just took my love for her and ignored it and went after you….!" You cried into my shoulder as I patted your back. I hated seeing you hurt like this. You were helplessly in love with her and she just took your love and brushed it aside like a fly.

"I'm hideous...That must be it...I'm a hideous old man who never had a chance with her..." You sniffled.

"Chris, you're not hideous...and you're not old either...! You're only 31!"

"31, single, and heartbroken!" You sobbed and I sighed before I let go of you and took you by the shoulders and looked you in those ocean blue eyes of yours.

"Chris, Trish is just one woman. There's plenty of them out there and I know that there's someone out there for you. Just don't give up looking because of this. I don't want you to become a crazy old cat man with 30 something cats." You chuckled and wiped away your tears.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Christian...But, I just feel awful...I mean, I really loved her and I treated her like a princess and still she didn't want to be anymore than friends...I can see why now...A-and I don't blame her either...You're a great guy, Christian...and you look way better than me too..."

"Chris, don't say stuff like that. You're one of the sweetest people that I know and you're fun to be around. And you look good too!"

"Yeah, right. I know that's a fucking lie...I'm just a fool. No one could ever love me..."

I bit my lip. Only Adam knew, but I secretly had feelings for you. I had no idea when it happened, but I just did. And if cheering you up meant that I would have to tell you that and quite possibly fuck up our friendship forever, then that was a risk that I was more than willing to take to make you feel loved.

"That's not true, Chris...I...I actually know someone who has feelings for you, but they're not who you would expect."

"You do?" You said with hope in your eyes. I nodded and looked at my feet.

"Yeah...They've liked you for some time now...they were just afraid that the feelings wouldn't be reciprocated..."

"Christian, there's not much more that my heart can take today...If they really do love me then i'd be more than willing to give it a shot...I just wanna feel loved."

"What if said person was a...um...he?"

"A he?"

"Yeah, it's a guy..."

You frowned at me. "Christian, don't play with me."

"Chris, i'm not!"

You rolled your eyes at me and scoffed. "Christian, I know a fucking lie when I see it. You're just saying that in an attempt to make me feel better."

"Chris, I wouldn't lie about something like this! Why would I have any reason to hide about how I feel for you? Huh?"

"Wha...How you feel for me...? Chrisitan..." It had slipped out at the heat of the moment. "It's you, Christian? You...you love me...?" You asked with a confused look on your face. All I could do was nod and hope for the best.

"Chris, I love you. I've loved you for a good while now, but you don't love me that way. I can tell that you're still in love with Trish. And besides it probably wouldn't be any good for either of us if we dated and I don't want us to lose our friendship. but, I guess it's kinda too late for that now, huh...?" I said with a chuckle.

"I...Christian...I...I didn't know that you felt this way about me..."

"Yup...for a while now...But, I understand. It's okay if-"

"You never let me finish." You interrupted, so I shut up so that I could hear what you had to say to me. "I didn't know that you felt this way about me before today, Jay...And if I did...I would've stopped caring about Trish a long time ago."

"What?"

"You heard me. The only reason that I was so head over heels with Trish is because she was always so nice to me and I thought she was flirting with me the entire time, but I was wrong. I could care less about gender...I just want someone to love me and for me to be able to love me...And know that I know about this...it just dawned on me. I've been looking for love in all the wrong places, and whenever i'm around you, Christian, I just feel so great. Like, you always know how to make me happy. And I always go to you whenever i'm upset about something. I can go you for anything. I feel whole around you, I can be myself around you, and whenever I am around you...well, I feel loved...What I guess i'm trying to say is that I...I love you too. And know that I know that you love me, i'd like to know that you'd be able to love me as if I were your lover."

I didn't know what to say at that moment. You had just said everything to me that I was hoping to hear you say since the day that we first met. You were everything that I ever wanted and needed. A lover. You moved towards me and had a smile on your face as you cupped my face with your hand.

"Christian? What do ya say?"

"Yes, Chris. I've loved you since the day we met and you have no idea how long i've waited for this. You couldn't possibly know how much this means to me-!" You silenced me by pressing your lips on mine before you pulled away and smiled.

"You talk too much, Christian."

I let out a chuckle. "Like you don't, Jericho? I think we've both done enough talking..."

I pulled you close so that I could wrap my arms around your waist before I pressed my lips against yours. I used my tongue to part open your lips before I entered your mouth with it. Afterwards, I started exploring all over your wonderful tasting mouth with my tongue before I found yours and our tongues started to wrestle for dominance with each other's. It was like a dream come true for me. After a few seconds, you broke our kiss to catch your breath. I looked on the clock inside of the locker room and was shocked to see that it was 10:45. We had been kissing for almost 30 minutes now.

"Christian...Let's go to the shower."

I nodded and you lead the way to your shower. Before we got in, you took off your boots before you started taking off those tights of yours that would compliment your perfectly round ass. The only thought that I could think of at the moment was that what I had fantasized about for so long was finally about to happen. In a few seconds, i'd be in the showers, with you; my love, deflowering you and I would have you lost in the throes of passion. I followed your example and took all of my gear off and tossed it aside as we headed into your personal glass-doored shower. I shut the door behind us and turned the water on until it was to both of our liking. Now, you were mine for the first of many days to come together. And I was going to make sure that you enjoyed every minute of it.

I pushed you onto the wall of the shower and then you started kissing me hungrily. I eagerly returned the kiss before I kissed lower down your body and came across one of your pink nipples. I took it into my mouth and earned a moan from you that went straight to my cock.

"Ah...! Christian..!"

You gasped as I sucked and licked at the nub until it was hard and erect. I gave the other one the same treatment until it was hard as well. I then kissed down your abs and to your abdomen until I came across your cock. I took it in my hand and started to suck and lick at it as if it were a lollipop. I kissed the head of your member before I took all of it into my mouth and started to deep throat you. You fucked my mouth for a little bit until you let out a loud groan, shooting your come down my throat. I swallowed your bitter-sweet tasting essence before I started to gently suck on your member earning a whine/moan from you before you pulled me up to you and kissed me.

You kissed me on my neck before you went down to where my dick was and then you looked up at me with a smirk before you took it into your mouth and started sucking on it. I started to moan and groan. For someone who had never been with a man before, you were pretty good at sucking cock. You started to lick at my head with your tongue and I grunted. I didn't want to come just yet, so I pulled my member out of your mouth and pulled you up.

"Make love to me, Christian. I wanna know and feel that i'm loved by you."

There was nothing more that I wanted to do than to make sweet love to you. "Shit...I don't have a condom..."

"It's okay, Christian...I know that you don't have anything...Besides, I wanna feel all of you..."

You said before you took two of your fingers and put them into your mouth and sucked on them before you slid them into your ass, moaning while you did it. The scene of you working your fingers inside of you while you were panting and gasping was enough to make me come right then and there.

"I'm ready."

You said as you slid your digits out of you. I picked you up and had you supported against the wall as I lined my dick up with your entrance and then I gently, slowly pushed in.

"Fuck...! Christian...!"

You screamed as I thrusted into you. You were so warm and soft in the inside, it was like a perfect fit. And it felt so right. As the head of my cock pushed against your prostate, you moaned and held onto me by my shoulders.

"C-Christian...Haah...H-harder...!" You said in between pants and I went harder just like you wanted me to. You had no idea how hot you looked like this. Your face was flushed and strands of your golden locks were in your face. It was a sight to behold.

"Shit...Chris, you're so tight...!" I grunted. It took a few more thrusts, and then you came onto both of our abs. We wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up because the shower water that was running onto us quickly took care of that. You ass suddenly clenched tight around me and I couldn't take any more and ended up coming deep inside of you. I had completely emptied myself into you as you held me close.

I reached over to the knob and turned the water off before it could get cold and ruin the moment that we had. You started to hump your ass against me, signifying that you still wouldn't me to keep going, so I started thrusting into you some more. We worked together for a good 10 minutes until we both reached our second climax.

I was exauhsted. More exauhsted than I had ever been before, but at the same time, I felt incredible. I was so happy that we were lovers now and you would definitely never feel unloved ever again.

"Hah..T-that...That was amazing..."

"It's cause I made it amazing."

You scoffed and kissed me on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chris. Forever and a day."

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you liked it~**


End file.
